


Merry Christmas, Baby

by MarieJohnson123



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieJohnson123/pseuds/MarieJohnson123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norma has a very special gift for Alex. Set about eight months into their relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Baby

Alex Romero fell to the Bates family sofa with a huff, as he held another heavy gift in his hand. He shook it, holding the box up to his ear, anxious to guess what the contents were. Norma sat next to him, slapping his arm with a gleeful grin. 

“Oh, Alex! Just open it already...I swear you're just like a little kid on Christmas morning” she exclaimed with a laugh, her eyes transfixed on the package in his hand. Parts of her didn’t want him to tear it open like a wild wildebeest but enjoy the wrapping job she’d done, bows, expensive wrapping paper, and ribbons included. 

He glanced at her, a smart ass grin gracing his thin lips. “Well, to my credit, it is Christmas morning”. 

“Please, open your gift, you're driving me crazy with anticipation” she sighed, running a hair through her bedhead. 

Alex awarded her a playful scoff as his fingers slowly tore at the wrapping paper just to torture her, he watched her out of the corner of his eye, wanting to see her annoyed. 

“You're such an ass,” she insulted with a typical eye roll, “Maybe next year, Santa Claus will forget all about you and there will be no gifts under that tree”. 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry” he apologized, ripping the paper apart. He tossed the wrap to the side and released the top of the white paper clothing box. Inside held a new brown leather jacket. Alex observed the article carefully with his warm eyes. “Wow…” he breathed. 

Norma looked at him and the jacket with a face full of anxiety and excitement. “I really hope you like it. I noticed that your old one was torn in some places and it was starting to look really worn out. This one has fur on the inside...I figured it would keep you warm” she rambled, watching his expression as he held the jacket. 

He placed the jacket gingerly on his lap, turning to her with a warm smile. Wordlessly, he tugged her into a tight embrace. He’d been so grateful to her...she made him feel like he was Superman. “I love it, I love you” he whispered, kissing the side of her ear. 

She released a warm giggle, running her hands up and down his back. “I love you too, Alex. I’m happy you like it”. 

He pulled away, reaching into his pocket, and pulling out what seemed to be a rectangular jewelry box with a red bow placed on top. Holding it out to Norma, he smiled wider. She glanced down at the gift and back at him with a serious face. “Oh Alex…you didn’t” she said, wondering why he would spend so much on a piece of jewelry. 

He shrugged, leaving the gift on her lap. “Just open it”.  
She lifted the box, slowly opening it, and gasping once she got a look inside. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she’d ever laid her eyes on, silently she believed it was way too extravagant for her to have. The necklace was shaped into a small heart, around the pendant were encrusted light blue diamonds. She tore her eyes away from the item and realized her eyes were watering. “It’s just...it’s so beautiful” she croaked. 

“You deserve it” he simply said, leaning over to kiss her. “Twist around, let me put it on you”. She turned, lifting her hair up so the snap didn’t catch it. He took the necklace, draping it around her neck, and snapping it with the clasp. “Your good”. 

She turned back, taking the pendent in her hand, and looking down at it with a smile. Norma couldn’t believe how thoughtful he was, she’d never felt so spoiled and loved in her life. When she was married to John, she never got anything nicer than a pair of socks and once she was with Sam, he got her the same thing every year, a box of tissues, a pair of cheap slippers, and a fake rose. Alex was different, he actually put sentimental value into his gifts. It wasn’t the price that made Norma weak in the knees, but the extravagance and thoughtfulness. He certainly put her on a high pedestal, he treated her like his queen. 

“This is so gorgeous, Alex. I don’t know how to thank you” she exclaimed, taking his hand in hers. 

“Your welcome, beautiful” he laughed softly, running his thumb over her knuckles. “Well, why don’t we start cleaning up?”.  
“Wait” she said quickly, grasping onto his hand. “There’s uh...there’s one more gift under the tree. It’s for both of us”. 

He gave her an odd look, moving over to the tree, and grabbing a medium sized box. Alex walked back to the couch and sat next to Norma. He unwrapped the gift and saw a two piece rectangular cardboard box. Without thought, he lifted the small top off and placed it beside him, his eyes bulging when he finally got a look at what was inside. 

Norma sat, fidgeting with her fingers, and biting her lip. She could feel herself shaking and sweating as she watched him silently. It took him a while to finally look up and meet her eyes. “Are you - Is this real?” he asked, his voice cracking. 

She nodded, reaching over to take one of his hands in hers. “I just found out last night, Alex. I was too nervous to tell you verbally so…” she explained, motioning to the box in his left hand. 

He shook his head rapidly, almost as if he were returning from a shocked state. “How do you know for sure?” he asked, regaining his senses, and tightening his grip on her hand. 

She hooked eyes with him, clearing her throat awkwardly. “Well...I missed my period this month, that’s when I started to get suspicious, but I thought it was early menopause. But then I started to feel really tired all the time and most recently the nausea began. I wasn’t sure what to do so I went out last night when you were asleep and bought a pregnancy test. I took it around 1 am and to my surprise, there was one little plus sign. Are you okay?” she asked, her heart thumping hard in her chest. 

“Yeah...yeah, I’m fine. You just caught me by surprise, I mean...we use a condom every time, we’re pretty cautious” he stated, Norma was a little relieved, his tone didn’t sound angry or overly upset. 

She nodded, moving closer to him. “I know. Sometimes condoms fail though. Maybe it slid off or broke...I don’t know. All I can tell you is that I’m pregnant...and I understand if you're not ready for this, you don’t have to be apart of it, but-” 

“Of course I want to be apart of it,” he claimed, a smile appearing on his lips, warming her heart. “That’s my baby too, it’s ours...and I couldn’t think of a better Christmas present” he laughed, reaching a hand out to drop on her flat stomach. 

“Me either” she grinned, dropping a hand on his over her stomach. 

“Merry Christmas” he whispered to her, before leaning in to give her a lingering kiss.


End file.
